Butterfly
by Teteru
Summary: Dulu, mereka bertujuh seperti pelangi. Menyatu dan indah. Sampai salah satu warna lenyap, mereka seperti pecahan kaca. Pecah dan saling menyakiti. [BTS, OT7, Taehyung Centric, Friendship, Brothership, au]
1. Prolog

**.**

.

.

"Kim..."

"...Tae..."

"...Tae..."

"... _ssi"_

"...hyung- _ssi_!"

"...Tae...- _ssi_!"

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi!_ "

Seperti ada yang menarik jantungnya, dalam sekali tarikan nafas, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Menghempaskan karbon dioksida dengan terburu-buru dan dengan rakus mencoba kembali mengambil oksigen. Tidak berhasil melalui hidung, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Mencoba, berharap sang oksigen memasuki paru-parunya yang terasa terhimpit beban berat.

Gagal.

Ia tidak berhasil meraihnya sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Paru-paru terasa menghianati tubuhnya yang kini mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia mati rasa. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat bahkan untuk digerakkan sepersekian milimeter sekalipun.

Ia tak mampu melihat sekitarnya, selain lampu sorot yang terang benderang menyorotnya dari atas. Membiaskan keadaan disekitarnya. Tidak membiarkan retinanya menangkap jelas keadaan sekitar selain putih yang menyilaukan.

Meski begitu, ia masih merasakan ketika beberapa orang mengerumunginya. Beberapa menggunakan baju putih dan beberapa lagi menggunakan baju berwarna biru muda. Mereka melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya, meski ia tidak yakin apa itu.

Suara ribut terdengar disekitarnya meski tak ada satu katapun yang berhasil ia maknai. Terlalu ribut dan terlalu buram. Rasanya ia terjepit pada rasa takut besar yang bahkan tidak ia sadari untuk apa rasa takutnya itu. Terhadap apa ia merasa takut? Kenapa ia menjadi takut?

Semua terasa asing sampai sesuatu dirasa memasuki mulutnya. Sesuatu yang panjang, lembut tapi keras bersamaan menerobos masuk kerongkongannya. Melesak seperti menembus paru-parunya. Di saat itu lah ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat jelas di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda.

Mengabaikan silaunya lampu penerangan dan berisiknya suara beberapa manusia dan beberapa mesin. Berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lembut yang hangat. Terkesan kekanakan tetapi memberikan perlindungan secara bersamaan. Memberikan dirinya rasa rindu yang seketika membuncah. Dan bahagia itu kini terpancar dari matanya.

" _Jin-hyung?"_ Ia tidak tahu di mana suara itu berasal. Seingatnya mulutnya sekarang sedang dijejali oleh sesuatu yang panjang yang bahkan membuat kerongkongannya terasa terbakar. Tapi ia yakin suara itu adalah suara dirinya. Suara yang berasal darinya.

" _Tae..._ "

Jelas sekali pemuda yang dipanggil Jin- _hyung_ itu membalasnya. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir menerobos pipinya yang sudah sedingin es.

Jin- _hyung_ hanya menatap ia yang dipanggil Tae dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. Tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang kentara. Mata itu seketika membuat Tae diliputi rasa kesedihan.

" _Kenapa?_ " Tanya Tae dengan bingung.

Jin- _hyung_ menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tae. " _Jangan menangis..._ "

Tae akhirnya tersenyum. " _Apa Jin-hyung datang untuk menjemputku?_ "

Ia tidak membalas apapun. Hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi mesin yang memekakan telinga. Bunyi _bip_ panjang yang statik. Menandakan satu lagi kehidupan telah menyerah pada kematian.

* * *

 **Alternative Uinverse (INU), crime, suicide, child abuse**

 ** _Inspirated by_** **BTS (of course)**

 **Story © Terunobozu**

 **=Prolog —** ** _Finished=_**

* * *

 **A/N.** Melanggar peraturan itu menyenangkan.

— **End**


	2. 1st Namjoon-ie

**Namjoon-** _ **ie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dengan tergesa memindahkan beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari pada tas ransel yang lusuh. Hanya beberapa, tidak sampai membuat lemari itu kosong karena ia tahu, ransel lusuh yang sedang ia pegang tidak akan mampu menampung semua pakaian dari dalam lemari. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar ia menutup _zip_ ransel dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang sedari tadi terduduk, menatapnya bingung.

" _Noona_ , apa kau benar-benar mengusirku?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, secepatnya!" Perempuan itu berdiri dan memegang salah satu tangan pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Menariknya dengan sekuat yang ia mampu.

" _Noona_! Aku tidak ingin pergi!" Bentak sang pemuda yang masih tidak beranjak sama sekali dari duduknya. Kekuatan perempuan yang ia panggil dengan _Noona_ itu ternyata belum mampu memindahkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?!" Teriak sang _Noona_ yang terlihat frustasi.

"Aku ingin di sini, tetap di sini, menemanimu." Pemuda itu berucap dengan lirih. Air mata mulai merasuk di kelopaknya. Ia sungguh benci keadaan sentimentil seperti ini. Membuat ia merasa seperti pria tak berguna yang hanya bisa menangis.

Sang _Noona_ terdiam sesaat. Air matanya ikut mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraih wajah adiknya. Menangkupnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

Sang adik masih merasakan tangan kakaknya yang bergetar. Ia terisak. Kakaknya pun terisak.

"Taehyung, dengar...," lirih sang kakak dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Hampir berbisik. Isakannya kini mulai terdengar jelas. "Jika kau masih di sini, polisi akan tahu kau hidup kembali. Mereka akan menangkapmu... kita akan tetap terpisah... tapi keadaannya berbeda. Kau tidak bebas, kau akan di penjara..."

"Tapi _Noona,_ aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu..."

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau sudah mati..." Sang kakak terdiam sesaat. Menarik nafas dengan pelan-pelan. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit ketika mengatakan itu. Tapi ia harus kuat, demi adiknya dan demi dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah mati, beberapa hari yang lalu, tenggelam setelah membunuh _appa_... kau paham?"

Tangan bergetar sang kakak mulai menengadahkan wajah Taehyung. Menangkupnya dengan erat. Memaksanya untuk menatap wajah masing-masing. Suara isakan kembali terdengar lirih. Isakan yang berasal dari sepasang kakak adik tersebut.

"Tidak ada cerita kau bangun lagi dari peti...

Tidak ada cerita kau bernafas lagi...

Kau masih di dalam sana, di dalam peti mati dan akan dikuburkan bersama _appa_...

Kim Taehyung sudah mati...

Kau paham?" sang kakak kembali menekankan perkataannya. Memandang adiknya dengan lekat. Mencoba meyakinkan adiknya bahwa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik. Jalan untuk adiknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Noona..._ "

"Taehyung- _ah_... _Noona_ mohon..." Sang kakak kini bergerak merangkul adiknya. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Bersamaan dengan rangkulannya yang semakin erat. " _Noona_ mohon... pergilah... pergilah...pergilah..."

Sejujurnya Taehyung masih bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Benarkah ia harus lari? Meninggalkan kakaknya?

Taehyung tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menuruti kakaknya atau menuruti kata hatinya. Ia masih terdiam kebingungan dan membiarkan kakaknya memeluknya dengan erat. Menemaninya menangis dalam diam.

" _Waktu kita tidak banyak, Tae... Kau harus dengarkan perkataan Noona-mu."_

Taehyung menengadah ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya itu. Tepat ketika ia menemukan si pemilik suara, air mata kembali mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Dengan mata yang ikut basah, pemuda bernama Seokjin itu berdiri terdiam di depan pintu. Menatap sepasang kakak adik yang sedang berpelukan. Melepaskan semua beban hati mereka. Membebaskan semua kepenatan yang menghimpit jantung mereka.

Seokjin tersenyum ketika Taehyung melihatnya. _"Ayo kita bertemu dengan mereka, para brandalan kurang ajar itu."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Taehyung membalas rangkulan sang kakak. "Maafkan aku, _Noona_... maafkan aku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerbong itu tidak sepi. Suara roda besi dan rel yang saling beradu terdengar jelas mengisi kehampaan ruang kosong di gerbong. Merambatkan bunyi yang riuh ditengah para penumpang yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mengantar ratusan orang menuju Seoul.

" _10 menit lagi kita sampai..._ " Seokjin berucap sambil melihat pengumuman digital yang terpampang di atas pintu gerbong mereka.

Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya terperanjat. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh beragam hal ketika akhirnya makhluk yang mirip Seokjin itu membuka percakapan.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka mau menemuiku, _Hyung_ ," balas Taehyung dengan wajah muram.

Melihat keputusasaan di wajah sahabatnya itu, Seokjin menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan. " _Mereka merindukanmu, Tae._ "

Taehyung tersenyum samar. "Entahlah...," ujarnya kembali menundukkan pandangannya. Meremas tangannya erat.

Lalu terdengar suara deheman dari seseorang yang duduk di samping Taehyung, membuat pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan itu kembali melihat ke arah Seokjin. Tapi itu bukan Seokjin. Orang yang berdehem tadi terlihat salah tingkah. Diambilnya sebuah buku di dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. Bergerak kaku untuk membacanya.

Awalnya Taehyung bingung.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna hingga akhirnya ia melihat Seokjin menampilkan cengiran khasnya pada Taehyung.

Seketika Taehyung terasa dipukul oleh realita.

Seokjin duduk di sana, tepat bersamaan dengan pria yang duduk di samping Taehyung. Seorang pria yang kini membaca buku dengan canggung. Seokjin menembus tubuh pria itu.

 _Sial! Aku lupa Seokjin-hyung tidak terlihat._

Cengiran Seokjin semakin lebar. Lebar —dan lebar. Dalam seketika tawa pun mulai membahana. " _Ups, Sorry Tae-ah._ "

 _Sial!_

Dengan wajah memerah, Taehyung kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang sedang ia pakai.

Sial, ia pasti dianggap gila karena berbicara dengan pria di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

—dan suara tawa Seokjin semakin keras di telinga Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jadi, yang akan kita temui pertama kali adalah dia?_ "

Pertanyaan Seokjin terlontar ketika ia sampai di tempat yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Di sebuah statsiun tidak terpakai. Rel kereta yang berkarat karena sudah tidak terpakai. Bersamaan dengan gerbong-gerbong kereta yang diletakan serampangan. Acak dan tidak rapih. Terlihat kumuh. Ditambah dengan beberapa orang yang tinggal di gerbong-gerbong tak terpakai itu menambah kesan miris di dalamnya.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Seokjin. Tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kuhubungi terlebih dahulu. Tapi..." Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Tidak yakin dengan alasannya sendiri mendatangi tempat ini. "—hatiku bilang, setidaknya kita harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu."

Cengiran khas Taehyung ia pamerkan pada Seokjin membuat makhluk tak nampak itu tertegun. Tatapannya tiba-tiba memancarkan kerinduan.

Melihat _hyung_ -nya terdiam seperti itu membuat Taehyung bingung. Cengirannya hilang digantikan oleh mimik hawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung?_ "

" _Setelah beberapa hari kita bersama, akhirnya aku melihat lagi senyum kotakmu, Tae. Aku merindukannya._ "

" _Aish, Hyung_! Apa maksudmu?" Muka Taehyung langsung merona. Tapi ia kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya itu. "Tapi pesonaku memang kuat sih, _Hyung_. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghindarinya." Ia acungkan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah tanda 'V' lalu menempatkannya di bawah dagunya.

Seokjin melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang begitu percaya diri. Tapi akhirnya ia menggapai helaian rambut Taehyung. Mengasaknya pelan dengan senyum yang merekah. " _Kau sudah besar._ "

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang dibuat tertegun oleh Seokjin. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir dengan kurang ajarnya menerobos kelopak mata kiri Taehyung. Membuat Seokjin menatap Taehyung kaget.

Andaikan Seokjin tahu, betapa Taehyung merindukan tangan itu. Merindukan senyum itu. Merindukan usapan lembut _hyung_ -nya itu pada helaian rambutnya. Merindukan semua perlakuan Seokjin padanya.

" _Tae—_

"Taehyung?!"

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong oleh panggilan bingung dari arah sebrangnya. Suara yang juga sangat dirindukan oleh Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Pandangan Seokjin menghangat ketika ia melihat pemuda disebrangnya yang memanggil Taehyung. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum hangat. Senyum kerinduan.

Taehyung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Seorang pemuda yang memutuskan mereka tidak akan kembali bertemu tepat setelah satu bulan kematian sahabatnya. Kim Seokjin.

"Namjoon- _ie_ hyung..."

* * *

 **Alternative Universe, Angst, crime, suicide, child abuse**

 ** _Inspirated by_** **BTS (HYYH)**

 **Story © Terunobozu**

* * *

 _You need to survive_.

Taehyung termenung menatap tulisan yang terpampang di sebuah cermin di kamar Namjoon.

Seokjin menghampiri cermin itu dan merabanya pelan. Tentu ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Bahkan bayangannya pun tak terpantulkan oleh cermin tersebut.

" _Ini aneh, kan?_ "

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin.

" _Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun selain tubuhmu, Tae_?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba menyadari apa maksud Seokjin. Sahabatnya itu selalu tak terlihat di mata orang lain. Selalu menembus apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya. Kecuali dirinya.

Taehyung bisa menyentuh Seokjin dan Seokjin bisa menyentuhnya.

—dan Taehyung bisa melihat Seokjin.

"Mungkinkah, jika aku sebenarnya masih mati, _Hyung_?" Pertanyaan lirih Taehyung menggantung di udara. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanap mengeluarkan suara.

Hingga akhirnya derap langkah Namjoon terdengar. Memutus kebingungan Seokjin dan Taehyung dalam seketika.

 _Mungkin... mungkin... mungkinkah, sebenarnya dia tidak hidup lagi?_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Namjoon menyerahkan secangkir cola pada Taehyung. " _Sorry_! Aku tidak punya meja, jadi kau harus memegangnya." Namjoon terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "—dan yang kupunya hanya cola." Sambungnya lalu duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

Cola dalam cangkir itu memantulkan wajah Taehyung dalam buram. Ia mengernyit memandang pantulannya pada cola.

 _Tapi aku hidup..._

Melihat Taehyung terlihat serius dengan cola-nya membuat Namjoon kembali menghela nafas. Disinilah alien Taehyung kembali, pikirnya dengan senyum samar. Tanpa sadar, rindu itu menyelusup di relung dada Namjoon. Membuat pemuda itu berpaling. Mencoba mengubur rasa itu dalam-dalam.

Pandangannya menatap tulisan yang ia tulis tadi pagi di permukaan cermin. Tapi bukankah ini sudah hampir enam jam dari semenjak Namjoon menulisnya, kenapa tulisan itu masih ada? Seharusnya hilang bersamaan dengan embun pada permukaan cermin tersebut.

Entahlah.

Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri cermin tersebut. Menembus Seokjin yang terdiam di sana tanpa ia sadari. Telapak tangannya bergerak dan menghapus tulisan di cermin tersebut.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Taehyung yang dibalas gumaman oleh Namjoon.

"Ayo kita hancurkan perjanjian itu."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan kernyitan bingung.

Taehyung balas menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam. "Kematian Kim Seokjin bukan salah kita."

Seketika mata Namjoon membulat ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Nafasnya memburu. Tanganny terkepal dengan buku-buku jari memutih. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Kim Seokjin mati karena ia tolol."

"KIM TAEHYUNG, JAGA BICARAMU!"

Akhirnya emosi Kim Namjoon tidak bisa tertahankan lagi.

—dan di sana, Seokjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Nah, nah, nah, kenapa kau kasar sekali Tae-ah?!"_

* * *

 **= 1** **st** **Namjoon-** _ **ie has finished =  
**_

* * *

 **A/N.** Ini sepertinya agak mirip dengan Anohana. Kayaknya sih. Baru nyadar setelah jadi 1 _chapter_. Ditambah _typo_ di mana-mana.

Yea, _sorry about that._

 _But_ , _**special thanks to**_ _:_

 **hirokisasano1 ||** **ChintyaRosita** **|| no name || Guest ||** **Yuuki Asuna41 ||** **ParkceyePark**

 _Thank you so much. Chapter_ ini tidak akan ada jika tidak ada kalian yang menanti.

 _The Last_ , saya tidak tahu kapan akan _update_ lagi, tapi terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian. _I Love You._


	3. 2nd Jungkook-ie

**2** **nd** **JUNGKOOK-** _ **IE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dingin merambat memasuki pori-pori pipi Taehyung. Membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit. Linu dan perih datang secara bersamaan. Ditambah dengan tekanan yang semakin kuat, membuat Taehyung akhirnya berteriak kesakitan.

" _Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung!_ Itu sakit!" teriak Taehyung

"Rasakan!" Seperti tidak punya rasa belas kasih, pemuda yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu menambah intensitas tekanan pada pipi Taehyung.

"Ya! _Hyung_!" Taehyung menyerah dan akhirnya merebut kain yang melapisi es itu dari tangan sang _hyung_ , Kim Namjoon. "Itu sakit!" Protesnya langsung mengambil alih si buntalan es di dalam kain dan menempelkannya di pipinya yang membengkak.

"Ini salahmu! Tidak bisa kah kau merasa kasihan?" sinis Taehyung dengan bibir mengerucut.

Namjoon yang menatap itu tidak merubah mimik kesalnya. Dengan ketus ia menjawab, "itu balasan untuk mulut lancang sepertimu."

Mendengar balasan Namjoon tidak membuatnya membaik. Maka, Taehyung hanya memutuskan untuk mendengus sebal.

"Seokjin tidak akan senang melihat kau menggunakan kekerasan."

Taehyung melirik sekilas orang yang duduk di samping kirinya, sementara Namjoon duduk di samping kanannya. Pemuda tak kasat mata yang dilirik Taehyung tak menggubris lirikan pemuda kurus itu. Ia masih setia menatap langit dengan awan putih yang berarak mengejar sang matahari —yang sebentar lagi akan tertidur di ufuk barat.

"— _hyung_ ," ujar Namjoon pelan dan tiba-tiba.

Taehyung dan Seokjin melihat ke arah Namjoon bersamaan. Mengernyit bingung.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , Tae... hormatilah _hyung_ -mu," lanjut Namjoon mengoreksi perkataan Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut melihat Namjoon membelanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang justru langsung memberenggut lucu.

"Aku akan memanggilnya _Hyung_ jika ia berhenti menggangguku."

Seketika mata Seokjin melotot mendengar penuturan Taehyung. _"Hei! Aku tidak mengganggumu!"_

Tidak ingin dianggap gila, Taehyung mengabaikan pembelaan Seokjin. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang dilapisi _jeans_ belel berwarna hitam dengan pelan. Mengusir debu yang menempel di sana akibat ia duduk di besi rel tanpa alas.

"Tapi mungkin, aku akan tetap memanggilnya _hyung_ , karena dia kembali menggangguku."

Namjoon mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan Taehyung, dulu. Tapi sekarang begitu asing baginya. Bahkan melihat bocah kurus itu di hadapannya pun membuat Namjoon mendesir sakit. Meski tanpa sadar ada luapan rindu juga di sana.

"Berhenti membuatku bingung, Kim Taehyung."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menjadi ketua di misi mempersatukan 'berandalan bodoh', _hyung?_ " Taehyung mengabaikan ungkapan Namjoon tentang dirinya.

"Apanya yang mau dipersatukan? Tidakkah jelas keputusan kita setahun lalu—

"—sepuluh bulan yang lalu," potong Taehyung membuat Namjoon terperangah.

"Tae- _ah_ , _please_! Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Berhenti saling menyakiti."

"Pikiranmu yang menyakiti, _hyung_. Mungkin Jin _hyung_ dipikiranmu berbeda dengan Jin _hyung_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Tolong jangan mulai lagi, Tae- _ah_. Ini sudah berakhir, kita semua sudah ber—

"—kau lari lagi, _hyung,_ " potong Taehyung. "Ini harus dibenahi," lirih Taehyung dengan pandangan meredup. Iris karamelnya menyiratkan luka.

Taehyung lelah dengan semua ini. Dengan hidupnya. Dengan keadaanya. Dengan Kim Seokjin.

Tapi, ia ingin semua lelah ini dibayar mahal. Ia ingin semua lelah ini berakhir bahagia. Sebahagia dirinya ketika Seokjin kembali menampakkan diri. Kembali bahagia, ketika ia bisa mengantarkan Seokjin dalam ketenangan abadi.

Ia ingin lelahnya berbuah manis.

Ia ingin lelahnya juga bersama lelah seorang pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon berakhir bahagia.

Ia ingin lelahnya dan lelah teman-teman lainnya terbayar dengan senyuman tulus.

Bukan lagi kepura-puraan yang membawa mereka bersembunyi di sudut kemunafikan. Menampilkan yang terbaik dengan jiwa yang digerogoti kesakitan.

"Aku harus bekerja."

Namjoon memilih kembali lari. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung tadi. Memukul pelan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Menghilangkan debu di sana.

"Jika kau ingin bermain permainan bocahmu, tolong jangan libatkan aku."

" _Hyung_..."

"Tolong jangan temui aku lagi. Melihatmu membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri." Namjoon tidak menatap Taehyung ketika mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu. Ia lebih memutuskan berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung. Mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawanya kembali menghindar.

Taehyung merasakan sebuah rangkulan. Tidak hangat. Bahkan terasa dingin. Tapi hatinya entah kenapa menghangat. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia menatap kepergian Namjoon dengan pelukan dari Seokjin. Itu tidak membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Sebaliknya, ia merasa lebih nelangsa dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung tidak bisa dijawab Seokjin. Karena sesungguhnya Seokjin juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa muncul dihadapan Taehyung.

" _Maafkan aku, Tae-_ ah _... aku sungguh minta maaf_."

Tangan Taehyung terangkat menepuk pelan punggung Seokjin. "Kau bodoh _hyung_...," bisik Taehyung pelan di telinga Seokjin.

" _Aku tahu... maafkan aku karena kebodohanku menghancurkan kalian..."_

.

.

. 

Seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan yang berantakan. Tanaman di pot-pot itu telah mati kekeringan. Tanah di dalamnya retak seperti menuntut asupan air. Tertinggal rumput ilalang setinggi dada pemuda itu yang kini memenuhi pekarangan rumah. Hanya menyisakan jalan setapak kecil menuju pintu utama rumah.

Sejauh ia ingat, rumah itu hangat. Masih jelas terpantri dalam kotak ingatannya, tawa renyah dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang kesemuanya lebih tua darinya memenuhi ruang kosong udara di sana. Menggemakan tawa bahagia mereka dibalik kerusakan hidup mereka. Mereka hancur, menangis, tertawa, bahkan bernafas bersama.

Pemuda itu merindukannya.

Membuka pelan pintu utama rumah. Sepi langsung menyergapnya dengan asing. Ya, ini tetap asing baginya meski sepuluh bulan telah ia lalui, ia tetap merasa asing dengan keadaan ini.

" _Hyung_?" Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan yang kosong itu. Hanya ada satu kursi, sebuah nakas kecil, dan cermin sepanjang tubuhnya yang menyambut dirinya di sana.

Tidak hanya mengintip, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Ketika langkah pertamanya terasa menendang sesuatu, pemuda itu melirik ke bawahnya. Didapati seorang pemuda lainnya tertidur di sana, dengan pakaian lengkap dan sepatu masih terpakai.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas hingga akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri di mana kepala pemuda berambut _mint_ itu berada. Berjongkok di sana dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , bangun!" Pemuda itu menepuk kembali pipi sang pemuda berambut _mint_. Menyadarkannya dari pengaruh —yang pemuda itu yakini sebagai alkohol. Tercium dari bau khas yang memenuhi ruangan.

" _Hyung_! Bangunlah!"

Kembali, pemuda itu mencoba membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya yang memabukkan. Hingga akhirnya alis itu mengernyit. Jelas sekali terganggu.

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan. Mengerjap. Dunia masih terasa berputar baginya. Tapi ia masih bisa mengenali pemuda yang tengah berjongkok melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan cengirannya. Menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang rapi.

"Kook- _ie_ , _uri dongsaeng_ ," racaunya yang dengan sempoyongan mencoba duduk.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi berjongkok itu membantu Yoongi untuk meraih posisi duduknya. " _Hyung_ , kau menghabiskan berapa botol kali ini?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Kook- _ie —_ Jeon Jongkook itu.

"Kook- _ie,_ manisku..." Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi malah menyambar tubuh Jongkook dan memeluknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau bau sekali."

Jongkook memegang lengan Yoongi yang memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Menariknya untuk dapat berdiri. Tentu berdiri dengan tidak sempurna, karena Jongkook masih harus menopang sebagian besar berat badan Yoongi yang kini seperti diseret Jongkook. "Kau harus membersihkan diri, _Hyung_."

"Aku bersih Jongkook- _ie_ , aku tidak kotor. Itu salah _appa_ Jin _hyung..._ dia membuat kita seolah kotoran."

Langkah Jongkook untuk sesaat terhenti mendengar racauan Yoongi yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah sepuluh bulan. Dan Yoongi masih meracaukan hal yang sama.

Senyum miris tersirat dari bibir tipis Jungkook. Ia sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Meratapi keadaan. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah. Tidak ingin jatuh. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Karena jika ia tumbang, lalu bagaimana nasib Yoongi?

Bukannya ia melupakan _hyung_ -nya yang lain. Tapi semua akses seperti tertutup untuknya. Kecuali Yoongi. Hanya ia lah _hyung_ -nya yang masih membuka akses masuk untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar harus mandi, _hyung_. Agar kau sadar dari _hangover-_ mu."

Jongkook kembali menyeret Yoongi ke kamar mandi di rumah itu. Melewati dinding yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam foto. Foto keluarga Yoongi, foto Yoongi dan foto mereka

—bertujuh tersenyum lima jari ke arah kamera.

.

.

. 

Namjoon memasuki toserba di perjalanannya menuju pom bensin —tempatnya bekerja. Toserba itu tidak menampakan kasir di tempat pembayaran ketika ia masuk, membuat tidak ada yang menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki toserba tersebut.

Tapi itu bagus. Namjoon tidak suka di sapa orang asing. Meski itu hanya basa-basi dan sebuah formalitas belaka.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk Namjoon menemukan sepaket lolipop di toserba tersebut. Itu maklum, mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki toserba yang biasanya ia lihat di jendela bis menuju tempatnya kerja dan ia lalui begitu saja.

Namjoon menghela nafas ketika ia mengingat bodohnya dia. Pikirannya yang semrawut membuatnya berhenti di halte yang salah dan mengharuskannya melanjutkan ketempat kerja dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal butuh dua halte lagi untuk dirinya sampai di halte yang ia tuju. Mungkin ia harus mulai mencari pekerjaan yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya.

—meninggalkan semua kenangan mereka di tempat kerjanya.

Selamanya.

Namjoon tahu. Ia lari. Tapi ia masih belum rela melepas kenangan mereka. Sahabatnya. Saudaranya. Kakak-kakaknya. Adik-adiknya.

Pemikirannya mulai kembali kacau.

Pemuda tinggi itu menggeleng, mengenyahkan pemikirannya. Ia kembali berjalan dan mencoba mengingat tujuannya memasuki toserba itu. Membuat pikirannya kembali sibuk. Mengenyahkan pikiran apapun tentang mereka.

Namjoon menyambar sebotol air mineral dalam daftar belanjaannya sebelum memutuskan ke kasir. Membayar semua belanjaannya —sepaket lolipop dan sebotol air mineral. Namun yang ia dapati di meja kasir masih sama, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Jika ia bukan warga negara yang baik, mungkin ia akan keluar begitu saja. Toh belanjaannya tidak begitu mahal. Mungkin pemilik toserba tidak akan menyadarinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng.

Yang namanya mencuri tetap mencuri. Tak peduli seberapa kecil pun barang yang dicuri.

Dengan begitu, meski enggan, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan bersuara. "Permisi!" —mencoba memanggil sang kasir yang entah di mana.

"Permisi! Maaf, aku mau membayar!" teriak Namjoon sekali lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ada suara derap langkah mendekatinya dari arah sudut ruangan. Mungkin sang kasir baru dari toilet.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju meja kasir. Berdiri di sebrang Namjoon dengan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" sang kasir adalah seorang pemuda yang seumuran Namjoon.

Namjoon tahu itu. Tapi yang membuatnya terbelalak saat ini bukanlah hal itu, melainkan orang yang sekarang berada di balik meja kasir adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan ia asingkan secara bersamaan.

"Ah, apakah hanya ini saja?" tanya sang kasir tanpa melihat tatapan terkejut si pembeli. Ia tidak sadar raut muka sang pembeli saat ini. Ia tampak fokus men- _scan_ barkode yang ada pada produk yang dibeli pemuda dihadapannya. Menyebutkan total belanjaan hingga akhirnya ia menatap sang pembeli.

Telak.

Sang kasir menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Namjoon.

Terkejut.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena tatapan itu mulai meneduh.

"Apa kabar, Joon _-ie_?" sang kasir menyapa tapi tak dibalas oleh Namjoon.

Pemuda tinggi itu lebih memilih merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan selembar uang pada sang kasir daripada menjawab pertanyaan kasir tersebut.

"Kembaliannya!" pintanya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sedih dari sang kasir.

Pemuda dibalik meja kasir itu menghela nafas sedih. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, Hobi. Lebih baik segera beri aku kembaliannya, aku terlambat," jawab Namjoon sedikit kesal. Menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang mulai menelusup kembali.

Sial.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu dua orang dalam kenangannya di hari yang sama?

"Ah, maafkan aku." Pemuda kasir itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengambil beberapa kembalian dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

Pemuda tinggi itu tidak menunggu lama untuk mengambil kembalian dan belanjaannya yang sudah berada dalam plastik. Sesegera mungkin meninggalkan toserba tersebut. Meninggalkan pemuda kasir itu dengan senyum miris. Menatap punggung yang ia kenal sebagai sandaran dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa waktu silam.

"Apa yang tidak mengenal, kau bahkan memanggil namaku." Pemuda kasir itu menggumam miris, "—bahkan alih-alih memanggil namaku dengan benar, kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Hobi'"

.

.

. 

Jongkook merapatkan jaketnya. Udara malam berhembus menembus kulitnya. Serasa menusuk tulangnya yang selalu ia klaim dalam masa pertumbuhan —dulu.

Malam di awal musim gugur selalu buruk. Di tambah sebulan ke depan adalah tepat satu tahun hal terburuk yang terjadi padanya dan sahabatnya. Jongkook menggertakan giginya kesal.

Ia kesal.

Kesal dengan keadaanya.

Kesal dengan dirinya.

Dirinya dan keadaan memperburuk suasana.

Jongkook menghentikan langkahnya di trotoar jalan. Kendaraan-kendaaraan yang berseliweran di jalan utama seperti dunia lain baginya. Dunia yang tidak ia pahami.

Toko-toko yang mulai sibuk ditutup oleh pemiliknya terasa putaran film yang di luar jangkauan Jongkook.

Ia masih terdiam di tengah orang-orang yang tergesa berjalan. Mungkin mereka bersiap untuk ke tempat kerjanya —yang mendapat bagian kerja malam. Mungkin mereka semangat untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Disambut keluarga tercinta. Disambut selimut hangat. Disambut acara TV yang ditayangkan. Disambut orang terkasih dengan senyuman.

Jongkook pun mau disambut seperti itu. Pulang ke rumah. Mendapat cengiran-cengiran khas itu lagi. Memberinya kembali rasa hangat.

Tapi ia tahu, rumah seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi baginya. Rumah seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan baginya.

Bahkan rumah satu-satunya yang masih terbuka untuknya mulai semakin hancur. Hingga menunggu akses masuk itu ditutup oleh sang pemiliknya —dan Jongkook tidak akan tahu lagi, tempat seperti apa yang ia panggil rumah.

Malam semakin beranjak. Trotoar yang tadi dipenuhi pejalan kaki telah sepi. Toko-toko pun telah tertutup rapi. Tidak ada yang masih menampakannya cahayanya. Hanya kendaraan di jalan utama yang masih sesekali melewatinya.

Tapi Jungkook belum beranjak.

Jongkook menengadah. "Aku lelah. Sungguh," ia bergumam pada angin malam. Tatapannya sekelam langit malam yang saat ini tak nampak bintang dan bulan.

" _Hyung_... aku menyerah." Sebulir air mata mengalir melewati mata jernihnya.

Pemuda yang akan beranjak menjadi dewasa dalam beberapa minggu lagi itu membuang nafas keras. Berbalik menghadap jalan. Sorotnya tajam dan menggelap. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak punya apapun lagi. Tak punya siapapun yang akan peduli padanya. Rumahnya telah roboh. Harapannya telah hancur.

Langkahnya semakin memantap ketika ia berjalan menuju jalan utama. Jika ia sial, maka ia akan menyebrangi jalan utama tanpa ada mobil yang lewat. Tapi jika ia beruntung, maka perjalanannya menyebrangi jalan utama akan disambut sebuah mobil. Ia tahu, jalan utama di tengah malam membawa kendaraan dengan kecepatan tak terkendali. Dan ia mengharapkan itu. Mengharapkan kendaraan tak terkendali itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam absis paling dasar di perut bumi.

Jongkook tidak memejamkan mata. Tidak gentar. Tidak takut. Bahkan mata kelamnya membantu langkahnya untuk semakin mantap menyebrangi jalan utama tersebut. Hingga sebuah klakson nyaring berbunyi.

—dan ia tersenyum melihat kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi itu siap menghantamnya. 

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Angst**

 ** _Inspirated by_** **BTS (HYYH)**

 **Story © Terunobozu**

* * *

" _Jadi, siapa sekarang?"_ tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung yang berjalan dengan riang di sampingnya. _"Apakah Jimin-ie?"_ Seokjin tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya menatap Taehyung yang ceria seperti itu.

Hanya satu hal yang Seokjin tahu. Taehyung tidak akan menampilkan raut muka seperti ini jika bukan untuk _partner in crime_ -nya, yaitu jika bukan Park Jimin, maka ia adal—

"Jongkookie!" sahut Taehyung riang sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Seokjin melihat arah Taehyung berlari dan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang dituju oleh Kim Taehyung. Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Berdiri di tepi jalan.

Awalnya Seokjin tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat sahabat termudanya itu. Tapi seketika senyumnya lenyap tergantikan oleh tatapan khawatir. Ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Posisi Jungkook berdiri sungguh mencurigakan. Hal itu tambah mencurigakan ketika ia melihat sang _magnae_ berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke jalan utama.

 _Shit!_

Taehyung menyadarinya. Karena seketika ia berhenti dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

 _Sial!_

—untuk sesaat kemudian kembali berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Meraih tangan Jungkook. Menariknya ketika sebuah mobil hampir menghantam pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Taehyung tahu ia menarik Jungkook sekuat yang ia bisa hingga tubuh mereka terhempas di trotoar jalan. Menggesek punggung Taehyung yang hanya berlapis kaos dan _Sweater_ tebal dengan jalan beralas aspal di trotoar. Tapi ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Jungkook yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

Berhasil di selamatkan.

Umpatan dari supir mobil yang hampir menabrak Jungkook mampir di telinga mereka berdua. Mobil itu berlalu begitu saja dengan kata yang tak pantas. Tapi Taehyung tahu, baik dia maupun Jungkook tidak berminat menyimpan kata-kata kotor itu. Taehyung lebih memikirkan keadaan _magnae_ mereka dibanding kata kotor dan sumpah serapah itu.

Taehyung beranjak duduk dan mendudukkan Jungkook di hadapannya. Ia melihat Jungkook lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jungkook- _ie_!" seru Taehyung dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia tutupi.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung dihadapannya hanya bisa terperangah. Ia seperti mimpi melihat _partner in crime_ -nya itu. Ini nyata, kan?

—dan semua serasa tidak nyata ketika Taehyung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kook - _ie ah_ , aku merindukanmu!" seru Taehyung dengan tangan yang memeluk punggung Jungkook erat.

Sementara Jungkook butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari ini nyata dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Taehyung tak kalah erat. Tangisnya langsung pecah. Ia meraung dan memanggil namanya _hyung_ nya berulang kali yang dibalas Taehyung dengan usapan pelan di punggung Jungkook.

Seokjin yang menatap mereka dalam ketiadaan hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sungguh. Hampir saja mereka kehilangan _magnae_ mereka yang berharga. Sang _Golden Magnae_. Jeon Jungkook.

" _Kau hampir membuatku mati lagi, Kook-ie."_

* * *

 **=2** **nd** **Jungkook-** _ **ie has finished=**_

* * *

 **A/N.** Ini terinspirasi dari HYYH, tapi ceritanya agak sedikit mirip Anohana kayaknya. Masalah teori, mungkin memang terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi kayaknya ceritanya tidak akan sesuai dengan teori / _grin_

Yeah, Jin- _ie_ mati, dan Tae? Masih misteri kenapa dia bisa ketemu Jin pas lagi sekarat /grin

 _Typo(s)? Sorry about that._

 **Special thanks to:**

Hirokisasano1 || ChintyaRosita || Summer Chii || Yuuki Asuna41 || and Guest —siapapun dirimu.

 _Thank you so much, I love you!_

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, dan semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. _Love You so Much!_


End file.
